50 Tons de OutlawQueen
by Vitoria Fragoso
Summary: Nessa história vocês irão ver uma mistura de OutlawQueen e 50 Tons de Cinza. Essa é especialmente para os fãs da trilogia, e se você não é muito fã ou nunca leu (ou viu o filme) leiam que vocês não irão se arrepender. Espero que gostem.
1. 50 Tons de OutlawQueen

FIC 50 Tons de OutlawQueen

_Eu estava louca para achar Zelena, nem imagino o que farei com ela. E quanto a Robin, a tatuagem, eu a vi! Tenho medo, não sei do que. Será que Tinker tem razão? Acho que é melhor eu não me arriscar, talvez eu nem queira isso, já tenho muitas cicatrizes, uns 50 tons de dores diferentes, acho que isso basta. Sofri tanto com a morte de Daniel, até pouco tempo nem mesmo o meu filho queria ficar comigo e eu o entendo, as vezes eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo, mas eu o amo e prometi que vou mudar, mesmo ele não se lembrando de nada sobre Storybrooke ou de todos daqui. Não quero perde-lo de novo. _ Sacudo a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos, vou até meu quarto, entro no closet e procuro algo para vestir: Lingerie de rendas e um robe de seda preto. Vou até o banheiro e roupa a roupa, quando Robin invade novamente os meus pensamentos. Eu nem o conheço, trocamos só algumas palavras.

\- Regina, pare de pensar nisso, você é adulta e só está com isso na cabeça por causa da maldita tatuagem de leão. – Dava uma bronca em mim mesma, baixinho, e ia até o chuveiro, sentindo a água quente cair sobre meu corpo, uma sensação relaxante e gostosa, eu estava mesmo precisando disso. Acabava de me lavar e saia me enrolando na toalha, pegava meu robe e o vestia, penteava o cabelo e ia para cama, fechava meus olhos.

Ouço alguém bater na porta, abro os olhos um pouco assustada, olho para o relógio no criado ao lado da cama: 1052pm.

\- Por que diabos alguém viria aqui a essa hora? Só verei Henry pela manhã. – Me levanto um pouco irritada, ajeito o cabelo, desço as escadas e vou até a porta, abro a mesma e fico bastante surpresa.

\- Robin? O que faz aqui? – Pergunto incrédula.

\- Olá majestade, - Ele fala divertido e passa uma das mãos pelo cabelo um pouco sem jeito. – Perdoe-me por vim tão tarde, mas eu precisava vim. –

\- O que você quer? – _Diga logo. Por que eu fico tão desconfortável perto de você?_

\- Eu só precisava saber porque fugiu de mim hoje... Eu fiz algo errado? –

\- Eu não fugi de você, só resolvi que deveria procurar Zelena sozinha. –

\- Não foi o que me pareceu, m'lady. –

\- Você quer entrar? – Pergunto educadamente, tentando mudar de assunto. –

\- Está tarde, só precisava saber o porquê. –

\- Você veio até aqui só para que eu respondesse sua pergunta e depois ir embora? Entre. –

Robin o fez, e não pôde evitar de olhar o robe de Regina, os seus cabelos negros caídos sobre os ombros, ela estava linda.

\- Parece que eu te acordei. – Ele disse se sentando no sofá, olhando o lugar. –

\- Na verdade sim! – Permanecia seria.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Ele ri.

\- Tudo bem. Você quer tomar alguma coisa? –

\- Está tarde para bebidas, m'lady. Mas eu agradeço. – Ele não parava de olha-la, mas também, era impossível não olhar uma mulher tão bonita assim.

Me sento na poltrona, encaro as minhas mãos. _Regina, fale alguma coisa, o clima não pode ficar assim tão chato._

_\- _Alguma pista dela? – Eu estava tentando puxar assunto.

\- Nenhuma, acho que se nós dois procurássemos juntos seria mais rápido, acho que somos uma boa equipe. – Ele sorri convencido e me olha. Fico um pouco vermelha.

\- Mas nós não achamos nada, Robin. – Pela primeira vez dou um sorriso largo.

\- Mas encontramos uma bebida, Regina, pense pelo lado positivo. – Ele me olha com um sorriso bobo. _O que isso significa?_

\- Eu sou a Rainha Má, você mesmo disse isso. Não há lado positivo. – Olho pra ele.

\- Estávamos trocando títulos, eu disse depois que você não parecia má. Na verdade quem te vê assim, - Ele aponta para o meu robe. – Não imagina que você era a Rainha Má, Regina! –

Eu fico um pouco sem lugar, e vermelha mais uma vez, olho em seus olhos tentando entender o que ele queria lá, de repente me pego olhando sua tatuagem._ Oh, essa tatuagem... Por que eu te encontrei agora Robin Hood?! Se Tinker estiver certa eu perdi o meu verdadeiro amor e você também perdeu o seu, será que se você descobrir ficará com raiva? Não... Talvez Tinker nem esteja certa. ''Pó de fada nunca mente'' _eu me lembrei da frase.

\- Mas eu era e eu fiz coisas terríveis, nem você pode imaginar. Eu fui mais do que má, eu torturei pessoas, eu matei pessoas... – Eu o olho com... com pavor nos olhos ao me lembrar de tudo.

Ele se levanta, vem até mim e aproxima um pouco o seu rosto do meu, eu me mexo na poltrona, um pouco desconfortável.

\- Pelo que estou vendo você mudou, acho que já teria arrancado o meu coração se não fosse verdade. Você fez coisas assim como eu roubei coisas, eu fui apenas um ladrão e você foi uma rainha, hoje somos diferentes! – Ele se aproxima um pouco mais para me dar um beijo no rosto e eu me afasto, sem tirar os olhos dele. _O que era aquilo?!_

_\- _Nos vemos qualquer dia, m'lady. – Ele se afasta e sai da casa.

Me levanto, ainda pasma com aquilo tudo que aconteceu, tranco a porta e subo para o meu quarto, me deito na cama. _Como vou dormir agora? Depois do que ele me falou, aquela maldita tatuagem. Que merda, não vou conseguir dormir. Quando ele se aproximou, eu não devia ter recuado, ou devia... Eu tenho feridas tão profundas que ainda não foram capazes de cicatrizar, não posso me culpar, essa sou eu, toda fodida! _

Tell her on how you feel  
Give her every say she needs to hear  
Give your heart and say, "Come take it"  
And she will see you're a good man

Diga a ela como se sente  
Fale tudo o que ela precisa ouvir  
Dê o seu coração e diga, "Venha pegar"  
E ela verá que você é um bom homem

Abro os olhos lentamente, olho para o relógio e vejo que estou atrasada, me levanto rápido e vou até o closet, procuro algo para vestir: Uma camisa cinza clara com uma saia justa combinando, me troco o mais rápido possível, pego a minha bolsa e meu casaco, saio e vou para o carro, coloco o cinto, dou partida no mesmo e vou até o Granny's. Fiquei de encontrar o Henry mas estou 10 minutos atrasada. Estaciono em frente ao local, tiro o cinto, saio do carro. _MERDA! Assim que entro quem está lá?! Isso mesmo, o cara que invadiu meus pensamentos, a ultima pessoa que eu queria ver hoje, e amanhã, e por algum tempo. Eu não deveria me sentir assim em relação a ele, mas eu já sou fodida o suficiente com as minhas dores._ _Vejo Henry sentado em uma mesa com alguns gibis do Wolverine, finjo que não vi (Quão madura eu sou) e vou até a mesa. _

_-_ Bom dia, fil... Henry! – Dou um sorriso um pouco dolorido, ele ainda não sabe que sou eu, e me sento.

\- Bom dia, Prefeita. – Henry larga os gibis imediatamente e da um sorriso de orelha a orelha. _Ele parece feliz, gosto de vê-lo assim._

\- Está tudo bem? – Vejo Ruby vindo em minha direção, peço um café expresso. –

\- Estou ótimo. E a senhora? – _Ele me pergunta, acho que por educação mesmo, afinal agora eu sou só a prefeita que ele acabou de conhecer._

\- Está tudo bem comigo. – _Estou péssima, não dormi direito, pensar no Robin está me deixando louca! – _Sabe onde Emma está? – Ruby traz o meu café, tomo um gole.

_\- _Ela saiu, não me diz onde vai ou o que vai fazer... – Sua expressão muda, parece que está triste, ou decepcionado. _Meu garotinho, eu queria que você se lembrasse de mim e de tudo que está acontecendo. _

_Robin me viu, e embora ele não saiba, eu sei que ele está me olhando. Droga, ele está vindo pra cá, e Tinker também. Isso é um complô? Todos contra Regina._

\- Bom dia, Regina. – Tinker sorri angelicalmente pra mim.

\- Bom dia, Tinker! – Eu forço um sorriso, Robin está aqui, bem do lado dela.

\- Bom dia. – Ele olha todos que estão ali e então volta a me olhar, eu olho os gibis de Henry, sem saber pra onde olhar.

\- Bom dia. – Respondem Tinker e Henry em uníssono.

Mary aparece, da um sorriso pra mim e Henry vai até ela.

\- Aceita uma bebida? – Robin me pergunta e Tinker ergue uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu não bebo pela manhã, obrigada. – Eu olho pra ele incrédula e então ele se despede e volta para onde estava.

\- Regina, é o cara da tatuagem de leão, ele é a sua alma gêmea! – Os olhos dela se iluminam, ela se senta onde Henry estava e fica me olhando feito uma boba, toda feliz.

\- Eu sei, e agora eu preciso trabalhar. Nos vemos mais tarde. – Acabo de tomar o meu café, me levanto e saio apressada.


	2. 50 Tons de dores

_Nenhuma pista da Zelena, acho que vou procurar a Emma e o Killian, talvez assim conseguimos achar algo. Eles estão preocupados demais em flertar, deveriam estar procurando pra valer. Aquele pirata só quer saber de dar mole pra Emma, não acredito que irão achar algo se continuar desse jeito. Henry nos ajudaria muito se ele se lembrasse de tudo que está havendo, ele sempre tem uma resposta naquele livro dele, ele é tão esperto, inteligente, eu me orgulho dele, infelizmente ele não pode nos ajudar. Preciso destruir Zelena, ter o meu filho de volta, preciso resolver vários problemas, e agora surgiu mais um... Eu não posso ficar aqui parada sem fazer nada, vou procurar._ Levanto-me, pego minha bolsa, visto meu casaco e saio da prefeitura, vou até meu carro, coloco o cinto e dirijo até a floresta.  
— O que será que vou encontrar aqui? Ela não deixa nem se quer uma maldita pista. – Bufo impaciente, adentrando na floresta.  
Vejo alguns arbustos se mexerem. _O que será?_ Me preparo para reagir a qualquer momento, até que...  
— Emma, —- Suspiro aliviada, passo as mãos pelo cabelo. — o que está fazendo aqui? –  
— Pedi pra Killian ficar com Henry, achei melhor procurarmos juntas, ninguém sabia onde você estava então decidi vim te procurar na floresta. – Ele se aproxima, parece exausta.  
— Descobriram alguma coisa? – _Claro que não, ela estava com o pirata e flertar deve ser mais importante do que procurar_. Reviro os olhos inconscientemente.  
— Não, mas eu tenho um plano. Vamos atrair Zelena e você vai dar um jeito para que ela entre e não consiga sair. Você está preparada? — Emma virou de costas e saiu andando, ela nem esperou eu responder.  
— Claro, magia de sangue. Meu carro está ali. — Dou de ombros e vou atrás.

_Estamos dentro do fusca amarelo tomando café. Eu já estou cansada de ficar aqui dentro, isso é tão entediante._  
— Isso aqui é chato pra caramba. Como você consegue? — Olho pra Emma, incrédula.  
— Não é tão ruim assim. — Ela ri mais logo uma sombra chama a sua atenção. Ela olha para a janela e sai do carro. — Parece que capturamos o suspeito. Vamos lá, Regina! — _Saio do carro e corro com ela até o local, subimos as escadas, sem enxergar quase nada, as luzes desligadas, vejo algo como uma fumaça... Verde?! Não consigo identificar. Não há ninguém aqui, como pode? Ela não podia sair, a sala está protegida com magia de sangue. Está uma bagunça, ela esteve aqui e mexeu nas coisas. Emma recebeu uma ligação, está falando no telefone e pelo jeito é Mary Margaret. Eles encontraram alguma coisa, vamos pra lá já._

_Chegamos no Granny's e de repente Zelena chega, surpreendendo todos. E pelo que entendi, se é que entendi, somos irmãs. Meu Deus, tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber antes de enlouquecer de vez?!_  
— Até mais, Sis. Te espero para nossa briga. — Ela dá uma risada maléfica e sai.  
Todos me bombardeiam com tantas perguntas.  
— Eu me lembraria se minha mãe tivesse dito que tenho um espantalho como irmã. — _Eu já estava impaciente. Emma resolveu que deveria levar David para nos ajudar a procurar_ _um pouco mais. Eu ainda estava espantada. A vadia é mesmo minha irmã, isso explica como ela conseguiu escapar de nós. Vamos voltar e procurar mais pistas._

_Acabamos de arrumar a bagunça, nenhuma pista, tudo o que eu encontrei foi uma carta que Rumplestiltskin mandou para Cora, falando do quanto sua filha era poderosa.__  
_— Agora entendo como ela fugiu de nós. — Emma parece brava, se aproxima um pouco de mim e vê a minha expressão de decepção. — Aconteceu alguma coisa, Regina? —  
— Está tudo bem, eu tenho que ir, não achamos nada mesmo. —  
— Regi... — Uma fumaça roxa surgia envolta de mim, e de repente eu estava na floresta.  
Me sento e leio mais uma vez a carta. _Por que eu me torturo assim? Alguns arbustos se mexem, quem pode ser agora? Talvez seja algum daqueles macacos voadores. Eu me preparava com uma bola de fogo, Robin aparecia e levantava as mãos mostrando que estava em paz._  
— Ah, é você... — Eu guardo a carta no bolso do casaco.  
— Creio que não sou um macaco voador, m'lady. — Ele dá um sorriso e se senta do meu lado. — Que carta é essa? —  
— Do que você está falando? —  
— Estou falando dessa aqui. — Ele me mostra a carta. Como ele pegou?! — Eu entendo de roubos, sou um pouco rápido. — Ele parece estar se divertindo. Ergo uma sobrancelha, permaneço seria. — Posso ler? — Ele me pergunta educadamente.  
— Eu ainda não te acertei com uma bola de fogo, então leia antes que eu mude de ideia. — Dou de ombros.  
— E porque você parece triste por esta carta? —  
— Durante todos esses anos eu sempre pensei que ele falava de mim nessa carta, do quanto eu era poderosa... Ele estava falando dela. E depois da nossa briga eu vou morrer! — Algumas lágrimas surgiram em meus olhos, evitei olhar para ele, ele não podia ver a minha fraqueza.  
— Você não vai morrer. Veja o quão poderosa você é. Essa carta... É só uma carta. — Ele se aproxima um pouco, levanta uma das mãos, acho que ela vai acariciar o meu rosto, minha respiração muda, arregalo os olhos, desvio. _Por que eu rejeito o toque dele? Na verdade, não é só o dele. Eu só tento me proteger. Eu vivo sozinha há muito tempo, qualquer um pode ser uma ameaça. Espero que ele entenda isso._  
— Você foge de mim. — Ele se afasta.  
— Eu me protejo. —  
— Acha que eu quero te machucar? —  
— Você sabe que eu posso me defender de você. — Sorrio debochadamente.  
— Então porque se protege de mim? — Ele me olha, não entendendo o porquê.  
— Não é só de você. —  
— Não?! —  
— Robin, eu tenho feridas e cicatrizes que você não entenderia. —  
— Eu poderia tentar entender. —  
— Acabamos de nos conhecer, por que acha que poderia entender? —  
— Porque eu quero entender, eu quero que você saiba que não vou te fazer mal. —  
— Todos parecem uma ameaça para a Rainha Má. —  
— As Rainhas Más são só princesas que não foram salvas. — Ele parece certo do que está dizendo.  
— Eu não diria isso, você acha que me conhece mas eu creio que isso não seja verdade. —  
— Você tem que ser mais positiva em relação a si mesma. Não seja tão dura consigo. — Ele se aproxima lentamente e com um pouco de receio passa a ponta do dedo na minha cicatriz no lábio superior. — Eu o olho intrigada. O que ele quer? — Essa cicatriz deve ter uma história, ela me deixa curioso. — A sua tatuagem também.  
— Talvez um dia você descubra. —  
— Talvez. — Ele dá um sorriso divertido. Está tentando flertar comigo? Não, é só coisa da minha cabeça.  
— Eu tento entender o que você quer... — Eu fico olhando pra ele na esperança de alguma resposta.  
— Talvez você não consiga entender. —  
— Quem você acha que é?! —  
— Desculpe, m'lady. Não quis ser mal educado. —

— Tudo bem, eu sou o problema, eu sempre fui. E dessa vez eu serei destruída, Robin. Você tem ideia do que eu estou sentindo? Eu acho que não, ela vai me matar e eu não vou poder proteger nem se quer o meu filho, ele não se lembra de mim, como eu vou me despedir? E mesmo se o fizer ele não vai entender porque ela NÃO SE LEMBRA! — Alterava um pouco a voz e só percebia depois que havia falado._ Não posso mostrar que estou sofrendo, eu não quero parecer fraca, eu não posso!_

Feet, don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
Oh, my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
But I'm hoping at the gates  
They'll tell me that you're mine

Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or desire?  
I feel so alone on a Friday night  
Can you make it feel like home  
If I tell you you're mine?  
It's like I told you, honey

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough  
And the road gets tough, I don't know why

Pés, não me falhem agora  
Me levem até a linha de chegada  
Oh, meu coração, ele se parte a cada passo que dou  
Mas estou esperando nos portões  
Eles me dirão que você é meu

Andando pelas ruas da cidade  
É por engano ou planejado?  
Me sinto tão sozinha em uma sexta à noite  
Você pode fazer eu me sentir em casa  
Se eu disser que você é meu?  
É como te disse, querido

Não me deixe triste, não me faça chorar  
Às vezes o amor não é o bastante  
E a estrada fica difícil, não sei o porquê

— Sei que está sendo difícil pra você. — Ele coça o cabelo um pouco inquieto. — Eu queria poder ajudar mas você já disse que eu não vou entender. Se você quiser podemos procurar Zelena juntos. Quem sabe não encontramos outra bebida?! Mas dessa vez não fuja. — _Eu tenho a sensação de que ele está tentando me animar_.

— Talvez eu fuja, talvez não. — Mordo meu lábio inferior tentando impedir um sorriso._ Eu não acho que ele seja um cara ruim ou que queira me fazer mal, pelo contrario, talvez se eu tivesse entrado na maldita taberna estivéssemos juntos e eu seria menos fodida e ele seria mais feliz, talvez eu tenha destruído a nossa felicidade e pensar nisso está me matando, talvez ambos estivéssemos felizes agora, talvez muita coisa ruim não teria acontecido, mas eu não posso mudar o passado, eu tenho medo do que pode me acontecer, tenho medo do futuro... O que está acontecendo? Por que estou pensando nisso? Deixe meus pensamentos Robin Hood, eu nem mesmo o conheço._

I was so confused as a little child  
Tried to take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers, honey

Estava tão confusa, feito uma criancinha  
Tentei pegar o que podia  
Com medo de não conseguir encontrar  
Todas as respostas, querido

— Então vamos. — Ele se levanta e oferece-me a sua mão para que eu possa levantar. Aceito a ajuda e nós caminhamos pra dentro da floresta.

— Um dos maiores choques de hoje foi descobrir que ela é minha irmã. — Procura um assunto.

— Até eu fiquei surpreso. — Ele sorri.

— Acho que mais nada pode me surpreender hoje. — Suspiro pesadamente.

— Nem se eu te convidar para beber mais tarde? — Ele me olha esperançoso.


	3. 50 Tons de Sexo

— Acho que se você me conhecesse de verdade, se soubesse do meu passado, você não me convidaria pra beber com você. — Faço uma cara feia pra ele.  
— É tão complicado só responder 'sim'? E você me deve um drinque. — Ele aperta os olhos.  
Tento torcer a boca para demonstrar meu descontentamento — É, acho que eu devo. — Encaro seus olhos.  
— Você é um pouco complicada, m'lady, — Diz ele em voz baixa. — Mas acho que esse é o seu charme.  
— Eu ser complicada é um charme? Uau, nunca me disseram isso antes. — Dou um meio sorriso, analisando sua expressão.  
— Tudo tem uma primeira vez. — Murmura.

Continuamos algum tempo em silêncio, ainda não encontramos nada. Vamos até o acampamento e assim que Roland vê o pai vem correndo abraçá-lo. Eu fico há alguns passos deles e apenas observo a cena. _O carinho do Robin pelo filho, o jeito que ele tem... A cena me faz lembrar de Henry. _Coloco uma das mãos no peito, _que vontade arrancar o meu coração e não ter que sentir essa dor de não ter o meu filho_. Roland me vê e eu sorrio pra ele, ele se aproxima de mim um pouco sem jeito, passa as mãos pelo cabelo, enrola uma mechinha no dedo, brincando, eu me agacho para ficar da altura dele, dou um beijinho em seu rosto e ele retribui, Robin cruza os braços e fica olhando a cena.  
— Olá, meu amor. — Sorrio pra ele.  
— Oi... — Ele dá um meio sorriso, acho que está um pouco envergonhado. — 'Voxê' estava com meu papai? — Ele pergunta baixinho.  
— Estava sim. Nós estamos procurando a Bruxa Má do Oeste. — Explico pra ele.

— Papai me falou dela... Tenho medo dela. — Ele faz uma carinha amedrontada.

— Ela é poderosa, mas não vou deixar que ela faça nada com você, querido. — Eu acaricio o rostinho dele e Robin se aproxima de nós e se agacha do meu lado.

— Regina também é muito poderosa, filho. E eu também não deixarei ela chegar perto de você! — Eu olho pra Robin, franzo a testa sem saber o que falar.

Roland sorri pra nós e se afasta, indo brincar.

— Eu vou indo pra casa, está ficando tarde. — Nos levantamos e ele cruza os braços.

— Nos encontramos hoje ás 9:00pm? —

— Para quê? — Eu pergunto.

— Você me deve um drinque. —

— Eu não sei, estou um pouco cansada... —

— Sei que sim e eu também estou. — Ele insiste.

— Só se for na minha casa. —

— Claro, eu te encontro lá. — Ele cede e eu vou embora.

São 7:38pm. Vou até o meu quarto e entro no closet, procuro algo para vestir essa noite: Um vestido trapézio sem mangas, de linho vermelho bem justo e sandálias de salto cor de creme. Acabo de me secar, acabei de tomar banho, me visto e ajeito o vestido no meu corpo, acho que tomei banho de perfume, até eu reconheço que estou muito bonita. Faço alguns cachos com o babyliss para dar volume ao cabelo, passo um batom matte vermelho quase marrom, faço um delineado simples e coloco cílios postiços volumosos, Estou usando um brinco de perolas simples e elegante.

_Parece que me produzi para o Robin, será que quero chamar a atenção dele? Estou com o estomago embrulhado e um pouco tonta, deve ser porque eu estou bastante ansiosa. _Assim que acabo de me arrumar, olho no relógio e vejo que são 8:46pm, logo ele deve estar aqui. Corro até a cozinha, tiro a torta de maçã do forno, coloco sobre a bancada.

— Está com uma aparência ótima. — Fico orgulhosa de mim mesma, vou até a adega, pego duas taças e uma garrafa de **Château Mouton-Rothschild 1982**. Deixo sobre a bancada junto com a torta, vou até a poltrona, me sento e pego um livro, folheio algumas paginas, ansiosa.

Pouco tempo depois escuto bater na porta, sinto um leve arrepio, o meu coração acelera, minhas mãos ficam frias e as minhas pernas bambas. _Eu não deveria me sentir assim, sou adulta e mal o conheço. _

Me levanto, ajeito meu vestido e meu cabelo, vou até a porta e abro a mesma.

Robin fica boquiaberto assim que me vê, ele me olha da cabeça aos pés e eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável.

— Uau, Regina... Você está deslumbrante. — Ele se aproxima de mim e beija minha mão, em seguida acaricia o meu rosto e coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha, o toque dele me faz arrepiar, eu entreabro a boca, minha respiração acelera um pouco e eu sinto uma onda de calor. — Você tem noção do quanto está linda? — Ele me pergunta e eu nego com a cabeça_. Você quer me enlouquecer?_

— Na verdade não. — Ergo uma sobrancelha, noto que ele está encarando meus lábios. _Droga, ele tem um efeito sobre mim, talvez eu o queira, mas estou com tanta coisa na cabeça me preocupando, eu não sei ao certo o que quero, só sei que estou com um pouco de medo da minha briga com Zelena, sinto que não vou vencê-la._ Pisco e ele olha nos meus olhos. Não posso perder a cabeça, mal o conheço e acho que já quero ele. Ou talvez eu não queira, é só bobagem.

I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react

Não te conheço  
Mas te quero  
Ainda mais por aquilo  
As palavras me escapam  
E sempre me enganam  
E fico sem reação

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black

You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Suba neste barco naufragante e guie-o pra casa  
Ainda temos tempo  
Eleve sua voz esperançosa você pôde escolher  
Você fez sua escolha agora

Se apaixonando aos poucos, olhos que me conhecem  
E eu não posso voltar atrás  
Estados de espírito que me pegam e me apagam  
E me deixam deprimido

Você já sofreu bastante  
E brigou consigo mesmo  
É hora de você ganhar de novo

— Você não só está, como também é linda! — Fico boquiaberta e dou um sorriso, fico vermelha.

— Obrigada... Eu fiz uma torta pra te compensar, afinal eu fugi da ultima vez que estávamos bebendo juntos.

— Então você sabe que fugiu. — Ele da um sorriso calmo, o seu olhar é tão sexy, Oh Deus. _Eu sei bem porque fugi, eu vi a tatuagem, me lembrei do que Tinker havia dito, eu fiquei atordoada._

— Vamos comer, Robin. — Falo com uma voz rouca, tentando mudar logo de assunto.

Me sento á bancada, e ele se senta do meu lado. Sirvo duas taças de vinho, corto uma fatia da torta para ele.

— Coma! — Quero que ele me diga se gostou.

— Você é um pouco mandona as vezes. — Vejo um traço de humor percorrer seu rosto, ele coloca um pedaço na boca e mastiga, quero saber se ele gostou e parece que ele está demorando pra me provocar. Reviro os olhos até que ele leva um pedaço até a minha boca. — Coma você também, está deliciosa. — Abro a boca e delicadamente ele leva o garfo pra mais perto, pego o pedaço com os dentes e mastigo, deixo um pouco de batom no garfo.

— Está mesmo deliciosa. — Tomo um gole do vinho.

— Antes que eu me esqueça, adorei o seu batom, combina com você, ele é forte, diferente e muito elegante. —

— Que bom que gostou! — Parece que consegui impressiona-lo.

— Na verdade, se me permite dizer, ele é muito sexy. — Um fogo corre por minhas veias.

My heart it lulls  
Ghost in the sheets  
I know if I'm haunting you  
You must be haunting me

My wicked tongue  
Where will it be?  
I know if I'm onto you  
I'm onto you  
Onto you, I'm onto you  
Onto you, you must be onto me

Meu coração que acalma  
Fantasma nos lençóis  
Eu sei que se eu estou te assombrando  
Você deve estar me assombrando

Minha língua perversa  
Onde é que vai ser?  
Eu sei que se eu estou em você  
Eu estou em você  
Em você, eu estou em você  
Em você, você deve estar em mim

Aproximo meu rosto do dele, acho que ele está pensando que quero beija-lo. Faço um gesto para que ele me dê mais um pedaço de torta e ele o faz. Mastigo sem tirar os olhos dele, ele toma um gole do vinho, mordo meu lábio inferior inconscientemente.

— Você não sabe o que causa em mim quando morde os lábios, Regina. — Ele me olha serio.

— O que eu causo em você? — Passo uma das mãos pelo cabelo.

Ele ri e eu mordo os lábios mais uma vez. — Você está tentando me provocar, Srta. Mills? Porque se sim, creio que posso me vingar muito bem! —

— Por que você acha que estou tentando provoca-lo? — Ergo uma sobrancelha.

— Você já mordeu os lábios duas vezes em menos de um minuto, e quando você morde... — Ele me puxa pra mais perto e leva suas mãos até a minha cintura, solto um gemido baixinho, sinto meu sangue ferver, minha respiração fica um pouco acelerada. — Você ousaria morder mais uma vez? Creio que não. —

You want me?  
I want it done my way  
You like it?  
The bedroom's my runway  
Slap me!  
I'm pinned to the doorway  
Kiss, bite, foreplay

Você me quer?  
Eu quero que seja feito do meu jeito  
Gostou?  
O quarto é minha pista  
Me dê um tapa!  
Estou preso à porta  
Beije, morda, me foda

— E se eu ousar morder? O que vai acontecer, R-o-b-i-n H-o-o-d? — Digo o seu nome lentamente, sentindo o som.

Ele sobe as mãos por minhas costas, sinto meu corpo se contrair, ele leva uma de suas mãos até a minha nuca, a outra ele desce até as minhas coxas, eu arrepio e fecho meus olhos para tornar o toque dele mais intenso. Mordo novamente o meu lábio inferior.

— Você está brincando com fogo, Regina! — Por dentro estou gritando de desejo. _Me foda! _

— Você quer que eu perca a cabeça? — Abro meus olhos e encontro os dele.

— Eu disse pra não morder os lábios. —

— Por que eu daria ouvidos a você? — Ele parece estar se divertindo com a minha boca grande.

Com a mão que estava em minha nuca, ele segura meu queixo e ergue o meu rosto.

— É uma escolha sua: Me dar ouvidos ou não. Mas eu tenho a obrigação de te alertar. — Ele sussurra com os lábios quase colados nos meus, aperta a minha coxa.

You got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself lately, I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself, baby, I don't care  
Baby, your love's got the best of me  
Your love's got the best of me  
Baby, your love's got the best of me  
And, baby, you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and I don't care who sees  
'Cause, baby, you got me, you got me  
Oh, you got me, you got me

Você está me deixando louca agora, meu amor  
Não tenho sido eu mesma ultimamente, estou sendo tola, não sou assim  
Tenho me enganado, baby, eu não ligo  
Baby, seu amor consegue o melhor de mim  
Seu amor consegue o melhor de mim  
Baby, seu amor consegue o melhor de mim  
E, baby, você está me fazendo de boba  
Você me hipnotizou e não ligo se alguém perceber  
Pois, baby, você me conquistou, você me conquistou  
Oh, você me conquistou, você me conquistou

— Eu nunca tive medo de brincar com fogo, nunca foi algo que me assustou! — Eu dava um sorriso e ele me surpreendia com um beijo, agarrando a minha cintura. Fechava meus olhos, buscando caminho para a minha língua, levava as minhas mãos até a sua nuca. Ele para o beijo, o olho intrigada. Ele se levanta e me oferece a mão, assim que eu me levanto ele me empurra contra a parede, desce suas mãos até as minhas coxas apertando, ergo meu lábios ao encontro dos seus, e a natureza do beijo muda, de repente meus dedos estão enrolados no cabelo dele, ele roça sua ereção nas minhas coxas e eu gemo alto, posso sentir seu desejo. _Puta merda, eu o quero!_

Robin para o beijo e pega minha mão, praticamente me arrastando até o quarto, ou aponto pra ele onde fica. Já estou completamente entregue e ele mal me tocou. Ele leva a mão até meu rosto, se seus dedos se movem para meu queixo, meu pescoço, meu colo, queimando-me com seu toque, me viro e jogo o cabelo pra frente, para que ele abra o zíper do meu vestido. Estou ansiosa e ofegante, ele abre o zíper e eu mexo o quadril para que o vestido caia no chão, ele se delicia com a cena e passa a ponta dos dedos por minhas costas, eu arrepio com seu toque, ele me vira e beija o meu ombro. Sento-me na borda da cama, ele se ajoelha e tira as minhas sandálias, ele pega o meu pé esquerdo e o levanta, dando um beijo suave embaixo do dedão, roçando os dentes nele.

— Ah. — Gemo ao sentir o efeito que aquilo produz em minha virilha. Ele se levanta, afasta e pelo que posso observar, ele está admirando minha lingerie preta, com algumas rendas. Logo ele se aproxima e acaba de me despir.

Ele tira a camiseta, se aproxima de mim, abrindo a calça.

— Deixe que eu faço isso! —

Seus lábios se entreabrem por um instante, ele sorri.

Deslizo meus dedos por dentro do cós da calça e o puxo, abro o botão mas antes de abrir o zíper deixo meus dedos brincarem por ali, acompanhando sua ereção através do brim macio. Ele flexiona o quadril contra a minha mão, e fecha os olhos por um instante, saboreando o toque. Deslizo as mãos até a frente e abro o zíper. Meus dedos percorrem os pelos pubianos dele até a sua ereção, e eu o agarro com firmeza, apertando-o com força, ele me envolve em seus braços, a mão esquerda está em meu cabelo, segurando-me junto á sua boca.

— Ah, Regina, eu quero tanto você. — Ofega ele. Tira a cueca rapidamente.

Ele me puxa em seus braços, beijando-me enfiando as mãos no meu cabelo. Nossas línguas entrelaçadas, ele me conduz de costas até a cama e suavemente me deixa sobre ela, juntando-se a mim, ao meu lado. Ele corre o nariz ao longo do meu queixo, e minhas mãos acariciam seu cabelo.

— Você tem alguma ideia de como o seu cheiro é delicioso, Regina? É um perfume irresistível.

Suas palavras inflamam o meu sangue, aceleram minha pulsação. Ele esfrega o nariz em meu pescoço, meus seios, beijando-me.

— Você é tão linda. — Murmura ao envolver um dos meus mamilos em sua boca e chupa-lo novamente.

Solto um gemido e jogo a cabeça pra trás.

Ele desce a mão por meus quadris, minha bunda e ao longo de todos esse tempo está beijando e chupando meus seios.

Segurando meu joelho, ele de repente ergue minha perna, passando-a sobre seu quadril, fazendo-me suspirar, e eu sinto, mais do que vejo, seu sorriso de resposta contra minha pele. Ele gira o corpo de forma que fico montada nele, e me passa um envelopinho.

Chego para trás e o seguro entre as mãos, depressa rasgo o papel e coloco a camisinha nele, posiciono-me sobre ele.

Ele geme baixinho, fechando os olhos.

_A sensação dele dentro de mim, me abrindo, me preenchendo,_ solto um gemido baixo, _é divina._

I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, I still don't understand  
Just how your love could do what no one else can

Ya got me looking so crazy right now  
Your love's got me looking so crazy right now  
Got me looking so crazy right now  
Your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
Hoping you'll save me right now  
Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

Eu olho e encaro seus olhos profundamente  
Te tocando cada vez mais  
Quando você vai embora, te imploro para ficar  
Chamo seu nome duas, três vezes seguidas  
É engraçado tentar explicar  
Como estou me sentindo e eu culpo meu orgulho  
Sim, ainda não entendo  
Como o seu amor consegue fazer o que ninguém mais consegue

Você está me deixando louca  
Seu amor está me deixando louca agora  
Está me deixando louca agora  
Seu toque está me deixando louca agora  
Esperando que você me salve agora  
Seu beijo me fez esperar que você me salve agora  
Loucamente apaixonada  
Você me deixou, me deixou loucamente apaixonada

— Oh, Robin... — De repente, ele ergue-se, de forma que ficamos cara a cara, e a sensação é extraordinária.

Suspiro, agarrando seus braços enquanto ele segura minha cabeça entre as mãos e me olha nos olhos... Ele me beija apaixonadamente e eu o beijo de volta.

Ele rola, levando-me com ele, sem interromper nosso contato, de modo que fico debaixo de seu corpo. Envolvo minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele me olha com uma adoração maravilhada, muito lentamente ele começa a se mover, fechando os olhos e gemendo baixinho. Ele entra e sai lentamente, mas começa a acelerar o ritmo. Ele segura meus braços, segura acima da minha cabeça, de modo que eu fique presa.

Ele beija minha boca, meu queixo, depois mordisca minha orelha. Posso ouvir sua respiração ofegante a cada investida. Meu corpo começa a tremer.

— Goze para mim, Regina... por favor... — Murmura ele.

— Robin! —Fecho meus olhos e grito o nome dele, nós gozamos juntos.

Abro meus olhos, estou deitada sobre seu peito, uma das mãos dele em minhas costas, acho que me abraçando, minhas pernas jogadas por cima dele, rio com a cena. Olho para o relógio 3:43am. Fazia tempo que eu não tinha uma noite tão boa. Dou um sorriso, fecho meus olhos e adormeço.


	4. 50 Tons de Café na Cama

Acordo com a visão um pouco embaçada, Robin está me abraçando, olho no relógio e são 4:31 am. _Por que eu não estou conseguindo dormir?_ Me levanto sem mexer muito para não acorda-lo, desço as escadas, vou até a cozinha, sirvo um copo com água e tomo um gole. _Zelena é quem está tirando o meu sono, preciso dar um jeito nisso, senão... Droga, tenho que parar de pensar nisso, parar me torturar!_ Escuto alguns passos, Robin aparece na penumbra e da um sorriso. Ele está tão bonito com a sua boxer preta, o corpo escultural, não o vejo muito bem já que está escuro, só as luzes fracas da bancada estão ligadas, ele se aproxima lentamente e uma onda de calor sobe pelo meu corpo.

\- Por que você está acordada? – Ele me puxa pela cintura, eu deixo o copo sobre a bancada, ele coloca uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Eu não sei, simplesmente acordei. – Sorrio pra ele.

\- Você está linda. –

\- Parece até que você gosta de falar isso. – Fico um pouco vermelha.

\- Você me encantou desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, e ontem quando eu puder toca-la, beija-la, senti-la... Ah Regina, você desperta coisas em mim, coisas que eu não sei o que é!- Ele me pega e me coloca sentada sobre a bancada, abre as minhas pernas bruscamente.

\- Oh Robin. Eu sou toda errada, estragada, não sei o que você vê que te atrai tanto assim. – Eu o olho com medo da resposta.

\- Regina, acho que eu te vejo com mais clareza. – Ele se abaixa um pouco e dá alguns beijos na minha coxa, em seguida morde e eu mordo forte o meu lábio inferior para não gemer.

\- Você quer me provocar, Hood. – Digo com os olhos em chamas.

\- Quem disse isso? – Ele pega uma das minhas mãos, coloca em seu tórax e vai descendo até a sua boxer, posso sentir a sua ereção. – Viu o que você causa em mim? –

\- Você poderia deixar isso mais claro pra mim!? – Ele beija meu pescoço mas logo se afasta um pouco pra me olhar e acaricia o meu rosto.

Ele da um pulo e de repente está em cima da bancada, em cima de mim, e eu estou deitada, ele me olha nos olhos com um sorriso safado, desce as mãos por minhas coxas e brinca com a minha calcinha, em seguida ele tira em um movimento rápido e cheira a mesma como se estivesse deliciado com o cheiro. Ele a joga no chão e sobe o meu robe, beijando a minha barriga.

\- Robin, por favor... Eu preciso disso. – Fechava meus olhos, toda molhada já só de sentir o toque dele. – Preciso te sentir dentro de mim, por favor! – Eu insistia e ele gostava de me ouvir implorar.

Ele tira sua boxer e joga no chão, em seguida ele penetra em mim, eu gemo alto, quase grito, sinto ele me preencher.

\- Está ficando mais claro, majestade? – Ele acelera os movimentos, indo cada vez mais fundo.

\- O-Oh! – Eu gemo. – Está sim, continue! – Eu passo as mãos por suas costas e arranho, ele solta um gemido rouco e morde meu lábio inferior, em seguida da inicio a um beijo. _Eu necessito daquele beijo, é como se precisássemos daquilo mais do que de oxigênio naquele momento, aquele beijo é uma conexão incrível que temos,_ e então eu encerro a guerra de línguas pra respirar, _estou ofegante, ele está chegando tão fundo em mim, nem eu sabia que poderia aguentar_, ele está entrando e saindo, fecho meus olhos, ele vai com tudo. Abro meus olhos, querendo gritar, essa sensação gostosa, _eu poderia fazer isso por um tempo, nossos_ olhos se encontram e eu acho que ele quer sorrir pra mim, _ele parece tão satisfeito, seus olhos lindos! _Ele abocanha um dos meus seios e eu aperto suas costas com as unhas, ele faz alguns movimentos circulares com a língua e em seguida morde, puxando um pouco_. Meu Deus, que delicia! _Eu beijo seu pescoço, _ele tem um cheiro tão bom_, meu corpo se contorce, mexo os quadris, arregalo os olhos, sei bem que sensação é essa e o que está por vir. Ele vê a minha reação, e o orgasmo explode dentro de mim, ele se delicia e me da um beijo rápido nos lábios, continua com alguns movimentos bem rápidos, aperta os olhos, tira o seu pênis de dentro de mim e goza. Eu estou sem forças, não consigo dizer nem sequer uma palavra, ele beija a minha barriga, sai de cima da bancada, me pega no colo e sobe as escadas até o quarto. Ele me deita delicadamente na cama, e se deita do meu lado. São 5:12 am, ele puxa o cobertor e cobre os nossos corpos nus e ambos adormecem.

Robin acorda, se levanta sem mexer muito, coloca a boxer, vai até a cozinha e prepara o café da manhã, ajeita tudo e leva até o quarto, senta na beirada da cama, se aproxima e me da um beijo na testa.

\- Bom dia, m'lady. –

Sentia o beijo e acordava, me enrolava no lençol e me sentava em seguida. – Bom dia, wow. – Olhava pra ele e arregalava os olhos, impressionada. – Você preparou o café. –

\- Eu acordei disposto, então resolvi te surpreender, consegui? – Ele me olha esperançoso.

\- Claro que conseguiu. – Pego uma xicara de café, tomo um gole, pego uma torrada e mordo. –

Ele se aproxima, da um beijo no meu ombro e em seguida morde a minha torrada. Ele mastiga enquanto me olha, e eu fico só observando aqueles lindos olhos.

\- Você dormiu bem? – Finalmente ele acaba com o silencio.

\- Claro, apesar de ter acordado por uma causa nobre eu dormi muito bem. – Fico vermelha lembrando da cena. – E você? –

\- Foi uma das minhas melhores noites se não a melhor. Graças a você, majestade. – Ele se aproxima e me da um beijo rápido nos lábios, eu paro de comer e puxo ele pra mais tarde, ele tira o lençol que estava me tampando e acaricia os meus seios, ele puxa minhas pernas de forma que eu fico deitada na cama, ele deixa um caminho de beijos pela minha barriga, prende minhas mãos acima da cabeça, passa as pontas dos dedos pela minha barriga, tira sua cueca rapidamente, penetra em mim e começa com algumas estocadas violentas e cheias de desejo, fecho meus olhos e gemo seu nome.


End file.
